User blog:Starscream7/Lost Chroniclers Update - Plot and Characters Revealed
Hey, everyone! It's been a few weeks since I've given any updates on the reboot to the BIONICLE: Universe trilogy, Lost Chroniclers. I've been working on the film's plot and characters. I know what the film is going to be about, although right now, I'm working on the flow of the story. All in all, I can easily agree with the fact that it's a new story that's very different from the original. At this point, I would like to give out some of the film's plot so that everyone has more of an idea as to what it will be about: The film is set to take place on Bara Magna, and will focus on a reclused character who is forced to gather a group of diverse warriors together in an attempt to save their shattered world. The assorted team finds themselves pitched against an ancient robotic weapon known as Marendar, the harsh conditions and traditions of the planet, and the escalating issues caused by the Brotherhood of Makuta. '' So that's a general idea of what the film is going to be about. Of course, I haven't revealed a lot of details yet. But there will be a "recluse character" who gathers a team of diverse warriors. By diverse, I mean that they truly greatly vary from each other. As for the film's characters, they will greatly differ from the ones featured in the original trilogy. Here are the characters: *I am planning on having Lewa, the Toa Nuva of Air, be the film's recluse character. I will not be revealing any details on his role in the film, as they could give away spoilers. In addition, I have planned for him to gather at least four other warriors. I am settling in on several surprising choices. *One of the characters is set to be Mazeka, a Ko-Matoran. *The other character is more of a surprise. It will be Nektann, a Skakdi warlord. There are two other characters who may be new ones that were not featured in the canon storyline: *One of them can be described as a "trader from Stelt". *The other can be described as a "Wolverine-like character when judged physically". Now, you're probably asking the question: Why is a character like Nektann on a team full of protagonists? I won't spoil anything, but I will say that I have been settling down on some ideas. Aside from the film's protagonists, there are various villains as well. *From the description, I mentioned a character from the original trilogy, Marendar. I have redesigned the character (both story-wise and MoC-wise), and he has actually turned out to be my favorite MoC yet. This time, he's more true to the character that I imagined him as. He doesn't talk. He has no emotions. He's a merciless machine designed to kill. *As for the Brotherhood of Makuta, I am currently planning on having Teridax be a character in the film. This may or may not change. *It is possible for Stronius and Branar to also appear, as well as Mutran and the three Makuta Mistika; Krika, Bitil, and Gorast. Ultimately, aside from Marendar and Teridax, no other villains have been entirely confirmed for the film yet. In comparison to the original trilogy, there are several new and returning characters. What I have planned as of now is a very different theme and take on the story. The film isn't set on Earth. It doesn't feature any humans. It sticks more to the canon of BIONICLE. I still have yet to greenlight the project, as I am hoping to see how my ''Ninjago film goes over, as it is set for release on June 20. Hopefully, if it gets a positive reaction, then I'll begin production on Lost Chroniclers. Until then, that's all I have for now. I have two polls below that I'd like some opinions on. Stay tuned for more. EDIT: If you don't like something, please, don't just vote in the polls. Say something in the comments. Constructive criticism helps more then just criticism in this situation. ' What do you think of the plot for Lost Chroniclers? Awesome! Good, but I may have an idea that I can add. Not a good idea. What do you think of the potential new cast? It's Looking Great! It sounds like the new direction is working out well. It sounds good, but I might have a character or two to add. The cast doesn't really look like it'll work out so well. --[[User:Starscream7|'Prepare For Extinction]] 00:53, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts